


Aftermath

by Mice



Series: Sea Change [10]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Feels, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice
Summary: Flynn and Mathias talk about the aftermath of the Despair incident, and upcoming problems. Flynn makes a promise. There is comforty smut.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Series: Sea Change [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875685
Comments: 20
Kudos: 61





	Aftermath

Flynn knew there were questions brewing. He'd known for weeks. Mathias would run his fingers over the new scars on Flynn's back, silent and brooding. They weren't big, but they existed, as Thurin hadn't been able to completely erase the evidence of the cat. 

The trial was coming up soon for Hayaji and what remained of his crew, and Flynn and his own people would have to testify there. He'd said he would speak for Hayaji, but it was going to be hard. There were wounds there that Flynn would have rather just left buried. His own status, his past, and his pardon were likely to come up and be used against him for daring to stand as a defense witness for the vulpera who'd ransomed him, but there was nothing he could do about that.

And there were stresses between himself and Mathias over the ransom payment that Flynn didn't want to dredge up because he didn't want to ruin what they had, though they weighed heavily on his mind. They'd have to talk eventually.

Greymane had been all over Mathias for the whole thing, endlessly, and Flynn didn't feel that it would be fair of him to take potshots at his lover for it as well. He still thought it had been a mistake, but Mathias had done it out of love and desperation; Flynn was willing to let it lie for now. He was grateful. Some things weren't worth risking.

Mathias was one of those things. The biggest one of those things. He loved Mathias and Mathias loved him and, in the end, the fact that they could hold each other at night was what counted. He and his crew would probably still be starving on a rock somewhere if the ransom hadn't been paid as bait.

It was past. It was done and it couldn't be taken back. Flynn was happy to be home and he kept reminding himself of that.

He looked up when the door opened. Mathias entered, his hair damp with sweat. He was slightly out of breath. Flynn got up and went to him, taking him in his arms.

"Ugh, don't," Mathias said. "I'm all sweaty. Drill day with the Rogue trainers. I have to make sure they stay on top of their technique."

Flynn smiled and inhaled him. Certain parts of him had a very visceral response to the scent. "Maybe I like sweaty. You never used to come home like this."

With a sigh, Mathias leaned into Flynn's embrace. "I didn't have a shower in the old place, and it was just easier to clean up at the barracks." He slipped his arms around Flynn. "But really, I'm disgusting."

Flynn purred. "Mmmm. Not to me, you're not. Can we get you out of this? I'd love to help you with that shower."

Mathias faced him, nose to nose, looking into his eyes. "Your taste is questionable, scoundrel, but the idea itself is brilliant." He smiled and Flynn smiled back.

They kissed, and it was slow and sweet and Flynn held him close. Mathias rested his chin on Flynn's shoulder and let some of the tension bleed from his shoulders. They stood like that for a few minutes, just warm and close and together. When Mathias was ready he stepped back and Flynn let him go, watching as he unbuckled the pauldrons and set them in their place. Flynn stepped over to stand behind him, hands on Mathias's shoulders, nuzzling at his neck as he loosened the lacing of his armor. Flynn always loved that part, watching Mathias shed his work with the leathers.

The gloves and the boots went after the corsetry was loosened, then Mathias shed everything else. He ran his hands down Mathias's sides from his armpits to his hips and pressed himself against his lover's naked body, already aroused. "You feel good," Mathias murmured.

"Mmm, so do you," Flynn said, nibbling on Mathias's neck. Mathias tilted his head to give Flynn more access and sighed.

"I'm feeling a bit at a disadvantage here," Mathias said. "You're still entirely clothed. Very unfair."

Flynn's hands slid to the front of Mathias's hips, along his abdomen, and up through the trail of coppery hair to his chest, teasing at his nipples, which caused his cock to fill a bit while Flynn watched. "Extremely." Flynn moaned quietly and ground himself against Mathias's ass. That garnered a twitch. "How do I ever manage to take my hands off you?" he murmured.

Mathias dropped his head back onto Flynn's shoulder, eyes closed. "You going to sea is your own fault, not mine. You could be here every night."

Flynn sighed. "I could, but the sea is a demanding mistress, love. She'll never let me go. I'm afraid you'll have to share." He held Mathias tight to his chest.

"Don't like to share," Mathias muttered.

"I know. It's the disadvantage of loving a sailor." He kissed Mathias's neck again. "Let me get my kit off." Flynn's hands slipped away, his fingers trailing on Mathias's skin as they did.

Mathias turned and wrapped himself around Flynn, kissing him fiercely. "Maybe someday…"

Flynn kissed him again. "Maybe someday."

He slipped out of Mathias's arms and took his shirt off, turning to toss it over the arm of the sofa. The tips of Mathias's fingers slid gently over the new scars. "Flynn…"

He looked over his shoulder. "I'm okay, Mathias."

"What happened to you? I can't let this slide any longer. Every time I see it…" Mathias's green eyes brimmed with anger and sorrow. "If Thurin couldn't fully heal it, it had to be bad."

Flynn finished stripping and sat on the bed. Mathias sat with him. "It's all going to end up coming out at the trial anyway, love."

"Then tell me _now_ so I don't murder him in the courtroom." Mathias's eyes narrowed.

Flynn shook his head, thinking about how to start, his eyes on his knees. "Billie's only nine, Mathias."

Mathias grabbed Flynn's shoulder and turned him, locking eyes with him. "What did he do to her?" Mathias snarled.

"Nothing. That was the whole point."

"Flynn," Mathias said, exasperated and angry.

Flynn sighed and nodded. "Okay. Right. So when the _Arva_ was boarded, their usual practice with Priests is to knock them out so nobody gets mind controlled." Mathias said nothing. "He's adopted the kid, you know that. She saw her dad get knocked upside the head by an orc and had no idea if he was dead or alive. And then we got stuffed in a cell and there was nowhere for her anger to go. She was furious and couldn't do anything about it."

Mathias's hand eased on Flynn's shoulder and slid across his back. His palm rested warm against Flynn's skin. "The same orc came in with our food one afternoon. Before anyone could move, she was up, grabbed his dagger through the bars, and stabbed the bastard in the leg. We…" Flynn huffed, uncomfortable. "The crew's behavior was my responsibility. I'd let her get out of hand. Flogging is a standard punishment at sea, Mathias. The Kul Tiran Navy does it. Hayaji let the orc who got stabbed give me twenty lashes. Nobody touched Billie."

Mathias's fingers traced the scarring. Flynn knew there wasn't really a lot of it there. Thurin had erased most of it. "But you had a healer there. If you still have scars…"

"The orc was, shall we say, a little overly enthusiastic. Some of it was pretty bad, yeah. The worst of it was that Billie had to watch, though. I think she's still not quite right about it. Every time I was taken out of the brig after that, she was upset. Thought they were going to flog me again."

Mathias sighed, eyes closed, and rested his forehead against Flynn's. "I still don't understand why you want to speak on his behalf."

"I tried to tell you. You were too angry to hear most of it, not that I blame you. Maybe it's just… too complicated. At the trial they… they're likely to dredge up some of my past. The pardon--"

Mathias's eyes narrowed. "You're not the one on trial."

"No, but how much do any of those law types understand about the situation? Really? They're just a bunch of mainlanders who don't know what life at sea is like, don't know what honor looks like to a pirate. I'll do what I can, even if you don't understand why, love. It's just so tangled. It's like old netting that's gnarled around the pilings, impossible to loose without ruining it." Flynn's palms cupped Mathias's face. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

Mathias nodded. "I was aware of that much. You were looked into when we started… what we've become, but there were a lot of blanks. Places that nobody could fill. They didn't seem a danger, in context, but I'd still like to know. On the ship, you said things that left me with more questions than answers."

"No doubt."

"You walked away. You said that you knew it was going to kill you. You'd put on a mask."

Flynn nodded. "It's all true."

"What happened?"

He'd always known it would come to this. "I was not a good man, Mathias. You can't be, if you're a pirate."

Mathias stared at him, annoyance in his green eyes. "I'm an assassin, Flynn. No one would consider me a good man by any stretch of the word. My entire life has been expedience and ending lives to order. Whoever you were as a pirate, you've obviously changed. Will you tell me about it?"

Flynn sighed and shook his head. It was just too much. "Not yet. I will. After the trial. I'm just not sure I can talk about it all right now. Not before I have to. Can't we just… be together tonight?" He kissed Mathias, and Mathias let him, one hand at rest on Flynn's chest, covering his heart, the tips of his fingers stroking gently through the hair. "Let me have you tonight?" Flynn whispered, his lips brushing Mathias's.

"Yes," Mathias murmured, kissing him slow and deep. Their arms tangled around each other and they kissed until they were breathless. Flynn nuzzled against Mathias's face, panting and hard. His hand moved down his lover's body, sliding over his belly to meet his hard cock, caressing it. Mathias made a quiet sound of pleasure.

"We should get you into the shower. That was where we were headed, after all."

Mathias looked up at him, his eyes hooded and dark. "That sounds good."

Flynn took his hand and rose, and Mathias followed him into the bathroom. They turned on the water and let it warm, kissing as Flynn tugged the shower curtain closed to keep it from going everywhere. When it was ready, they stepped into the basin together. It was a much larger tub than the one in Mathias's old flat, and the shower was a vast improvement. He backed under the spray of falling water, tugging Mathias with him and they stood there in the warmth, bodies pressed together.

He turned them after a few moments so that Mathias's back was under the water. Mathias sighed into it, relaxing against Flynn's body. The warmth of the shower always seemed to do that to him and Flynn loved how he felt under the falling water. 

Mathias buried his face in Flynn's neck, nibbling gently and sucking on the skin there, and Flynn shivered. Mathias chuckled when he felt it, his hands moving slowly on Flynn's back, massaging. He lifted his face to Flynn. "I want you." Flynn's chest tightened with need and affection and he kissed Mathias again just because he could.

His lover moaned into his mouth as Flynn took Mathias's ass in both hands. It was an absolutely spectacular ass and Flynn adored it. Round and firm and just… Mathias; caressing it made Flynn a very happy man. Certain parts of him stood up even straighter and he rocked his hips against Mathias's body. "You feel fantastic." Flynn would gladly worship Mathias's ass with an absolutely religious fervor. He'd certainly give it more reverence than he'd ever had for the Tidemother, and really, Mathias so far had a one hundred percent record of bringing Flynn home safe from a tight situation. The Tidemother? Not so much.

Then there was the extra added attraction of being able to get both of them off, which was an exceptionally important detail because Flynn was very fond of a good orgasm. Flynn went to his knees, kissing a trail down Mathias's body on his way to that very stiff, very warm cock. Flynn took it in hand as Mathias's breathing grew ragged, and sucked him in. He loved doing this, loved making Mathias shake with the pleasure of his mouth, the man's hands in his long hair. He looked up and Mathias's head had tilted back, his mouth open as he panted. Mathias whispered, "Please."

Flynn sucked and teased with his tongue, cupping Mathias's bollocks in his hand to play with them gently. He slid a finger behind them, pressing slowly along the flesh there and drew a whine from Mathias's throat as he stroked. Mathias's fingers tightened in his hair and his lover pressed more deeply into his mouth.

His finger slid further, circling and pressing at the little furl of Mathias's hole and Mathias groaned, his legs spreading to let Flynn touch him. Flynn reached out with his other hand for the little pot of slick they kept nearby because Mathias was _very_ into a hot fuck under falling water, and it was nice to be prepared. Flynn had never asked, but he imagined it was just the sensation of the spray against his skin that did it for the man. Flynn found it pleasant himself, but he could take it or leave it. If it got Mathias wound up, though, he was all for it. Mathias was all copper and fair skin and glistening water running down his body, his hair soaked and plastered against his head, and it was a glorious thing to see, all that gasping abandon.

"Oh, Light, Flynn -- don't tease," Mathias groaned. Flynn chuckled and Mathias shivered, his fingers clenching in Flynn's hair. "Fuck, _please_." Flynn slid a slicked finger into him and Mathias's cock jerked in his mouth; the man groaned again and shuddered. " _Yes_."

Flynn slid a second finger in and tightened his hand around the base of Mathias's cock so he wouldn't go off too soon. He stroked inside and Mathias looked down at him, wrecked, desperation in his gorgeous green eyes. "What are you… oh gods, Flynn, just fuck me. Now. _Please_."

He let Mathias's cock slip from his mouth, sucking as he did so. "You just love a good, hard cock, don't you? Want to feel me drive it into you, make you shake." 

Mathias nodded frantically then gasped as Flynn twisted his fingers and played some more. He felt Mathias's cock jerk in his hand. "Need you," Mathias gasped. "Need to feel you."

"It's all right, love," Flynn murmured, running his thumb around the ring of Mathias's hole as he slid his fingers in and out. Mathias whined and his head dropped back again, hands fisting desperately in Flynn's hair. "I won't leave you wanting, promise."

He let his fingers slip out as he kissed his way up Mathias's body, stopping to suck and nip at the man's nipples along the way. Mathias clung to him and Flynn could feel the length of his lover's cock pressed to his thigh, fever-hot. Mathias was trembling against him, mouth open, eyes closed in bliss, his chest heaving.

Flynn was hard and hot as well, his cock standing straight as a spar, but he wanted to wind Mathias up more before he gave him what he needed. He took his lover's mouth in a harsh, intense kiss, loving how Mathias shook and held him, fingers tightening around Flynn's shoulders like a vise as their tongues slid together and Mathias moaned. Flynn's arms held Mathias close, his hands moving over his skin, pressing into his flesh and pulling more sounds of pleasure out of him. Flynn pulled out of the kiss, his teeth tugging at Mathias's lower lip as the man panted, breathless.

"Give you what you need, love," Flynn murmured, his own breath coming fast and harsh. "Turn for me. Put your hands on the wall." Mathias did, still shaking. Flynn slicked his cock, one hand on Mathias's hip, stroking gently as Mathias begged to be fucked. "It's all right, love. It's all right," Flynn whispered, stroking his thumb over Mathias's hole and watching it twitch. He took himself in hand and pressed against him, then into him, and Mathias groaned, loud, and pushed back into him. He was tight and hot and Flynn leaned his weight into it, pushing in slow but steady as Mathias's chest heaved and his arms trembled. His head hung down between his arms. Tides, he was gorgeous like this.

When Mathias surrendered to him like this, gave up all pretense of control, Flynn felt like a bloody king. "That's right, love, give it up for me." He thrust deeper, until he was fully inside, his bollocks against Mathias's, and Mathias whimpered, reaching for his cock. Flynn took his hand and drew it back up to the wall, then tangled the fingers of both of his hands with Mathias's, so that he wouldn't move them. "Let me take care of you," he gasped, his voice rough with his own need and pleasure.

They settled there for a moment, panting together, Flynn's chest pressed to Mathias's back. "Move, please," Mathias begged. "Need this. Fuck. Take me."

Flynn sucked on Mathias's earlobe, his hips moving slowly in and out, and Mathias cursed and shook beneath him, clutching Flynn's fingers in his fists. "You're my every pleasure, love," Flynn whispered, letting his breath tickle into Mathias's ear, and the man shuddered again and moaned. Flynn set a slow, deep rhythm, steady as the waves, ending each thrust with a hard press inside and a little twist of his hips that slid his cock over the place inside Mathias that left him unable to breathe.

Flynn kept him at the edge, begging and needy, taking every inch of his cock without letting go of his hands. Mathias struggled against it, too devastated by the pleasure to genuinely resist. Both of them knew it, knew what this did to Mathias, who rocked in counterpoint to Flynn's slowly intensifying thrusts. It grew hotter and harder, and Flynn got closer to the abyss himself, as Mathias begged him for more. "Flynn," he gasped, his voice shaking as much as his body, "ohhhh, Flynn, _please,_ I need to come. Fuck, please, let me come."

Flynn sucked the skin at Mathias's neck. He wouldn't leave a bruise because he knew Mathias didn't want that kind of mark, but it felt good for both of them anyway. Finally, he let go of one of Mathias's hands and reached down, finding Mathias's dripping cock, fisting it and letting Mathias fuck into it, his harsh breath sobbing from his lungs as they moved together.

"Yes, oh gods, yes," Mathias panted. "Just… just a little more and--" His body stiffened and shuddered and Flynn felt him come, crying out sharply with each pulse from his cock. Flynn let him ride it out, still thrusting slowly as Mathias lost himself completely to the pleasure. Flynn wrapped his arms around Mathias's chest to steady him as his legs wobbled, then buried his face in Mathias's shoulder and found his own release, emptying himself inside his lover.

Gasping, they stilled, their legs shaking as Mathias braced them both against the wall, his arms trembling violently. A few moments later, Flynn withdrew gently, and Mathias turned in his arms. They held each other, faces buried in shoulders, leaning into each other's bodies in the sweet, shivering aftermath.

Once they both could breathe again, they washed each other, their hands gentle on each other's bodies. Mathias kissed him, over and over, as they moved, just easy and open-mouthed. They dried each other and wobbled to their bed, both of them exhausted.

Mathias yawned as he lay down. "I think a nap before dinner would be good," he murmured.

"Mmmm," Flynn agreed, lying with him and taking Mathias into his arms. He tugged and Mathias rolled to lie against him, resting his head on Flynn's chest.

"So nice," Mathias whispered, "hearing your heart here, under my ear."

Flynn pressed a kiss into Mathias's damp hair. "I know the feeling." He did, because he loved the sound as well; Mathias's steady pulse, safe in his arms.


End file.
